


No

by skaoi



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Also candy canes, And WTF is this even?, And a dialogue from Psychicninja90, And a prompt from Tumblr, Cause I wanna watch Luci go down on sweet sticky yummy candy canes dammit, F/M, The Winter Holiday Potluck Fic Fest, fucked up reveal, please?, sand in unintended place, seriously, someone explain why my brain did this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaoi/pseuds/skaoi
Summary: “Detective,” he groans, then frowns at the strangled tone of his voice.  He clears it then tries again, “Why are we here?” His gaze sweeps the pier in front of them then returns to her.  “Is there some maleficent reprobate we are here to apprehend, or,” he gestures toward her, “are you simply punishing me for enjoying my own candy cane earlier?”





	No

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Psychicninja90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychicninja90/gifts).



Chloe glares at her partner as he sits at her desk in the precinct. Tomorrow is New Year’s Eve and she drew the short straw for assignments.  Lucifer was outraged that she was made to work this shift and tomorrow night, and vowed to join her in spite of the weeks of preparation he made to celebrate the arrival of the new year at Lux.

It was really quite sweet of him to ignore her protests.  To insist that she not be stuck with some “mouth-breathing newbie” as he’d called the new junior detective.  

So why is she so pissed off at him?

Lucifer isn’t doing anything remarkable, really.  Just leaning onto the desk, propped up on his elbows, reading a report while absently sucking on a candy cane.  And making soft noises of pleasure that he really should _not_ be making in the middle of a police precinct.

Oh, right.  That’s why.

As the detective watches the long, sticky wand of sugar slide in and out of his mouth, she’s not entirely sure she wants to know what it would look like if he put actual effort into it.  His tongue occasionally sneaks out to lick up the length of it and he hums happily.  Sometimes, his lashes float down while he closes his eyes and issues a contented sigh.

_Did he just purr?  Sweet Jesus._

“Lucifer,” she hisses over the discomfort in her seat.  She tries not to squirm, she really does.

His dark eyebrows raise up in question and the candy cane slides out of his mouth.  Her gaze flicks to the wet length of it as her own tongue snakes out to her lips.  

“Yes, Detective?” he asks quietly.

“Um...” she stammers.

A knowing smile splits his lips, “You alright?  You seem a bit flushed, my dear.  You certain your offspring hasn’t been generous with some contagion?”

Chloe’s lips form into a tight line as the glare re-asserts itself, “Stop licking that.”

The glint in his eye grows mischievous as his tongue snakes out again. He flattens it against the sweet stick and Chloe feels her face grow hot when his gentle sigh accompanies the long, slow lick up the candy cane.  

“Uuuuhhhnnnngggg...” Chocolate-brown eyes hold her gaze and her fingers twitch from the desire to swat him in the back of his overly-groomed head.

“Is there a problem, Detective?” he whispers darkly then slowly slides it into his mouth again.  “Hmmmmm....”

“You are evil,” she growls against the increase in her heart-rate.

Lucifer winks then sits back.  His smile grows then white teeth come down with a resounding crunch on the piece of candy.  After finishing his treat, he shrugs, “You’re the one who said “no,” darling,” he reminds her.  “I respect your decision, of course, but why should your choice deprive me of enjoyment?”

Blue eyes widen, “That was obscene, Lucifer.  Nobody eats candy canes like that,” she huffs through her traitorous blush.  Dammit.  

A low, throaty chuckle rolls past his lips as he stands.  The sound of it brushes her ears, strokes its fingers along her neck, and raises goosebumps.  Not helping the situation in her seat.  Nope.  Not at all.

Lucifer smirks as he adjusts his jacket and slides his chair back, “Obscenity is subjective, darling.”  His eyes darken as they meet hers, “I assure you I’ve exposed you to nothing of the sort, nor would I ever.”  He winks again, “Unless that is what you truly desire, in which case I would be _more_ than happy to oblige.”  His pitch drops with the last words coming out of his mouth before he walks away, leaving Chloe to sit red-faced and flustered as she watches his retreating back.

 _Dammit._  After a few minutes, she’s still frowning after him.   _Fine.  Two can play at that game_ , she decides as she grabs her bag makes for the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucifer stands outside Lux waiting for the Detective.  The New Year’s Eve shift landed in the newbie’s lap after all.  Chloe rang the club owner earlier about a break in their current case and he agreed to join her for a stake-out.  Partly because he was also looking forward to needling her again.  Partly because of reasons he didn’t want to examine too closely.

Satan smiles to himself as he grinds out his cigarette then slides his hands into his pockets.  While Chloe is not exactly “in the know” just yet, they were making headway into repairing the rift that had grown between them.  He’d confessed he felt “some affection” for her and while she didn’t send him packing, she did explain that he had some work to do to repair the trust she needed to allow him to get any closer.

The police cruiser rolls up and he folds himself gracefully into the front passenger seat.  Once his safety belt is secured, he turns to ask about their destination but the words freeze on his tongue when he sees the rather large candy cane stuck between Chloe’s lips.  She smiles around the sweet rod before sliding it out so she can talk.  “Hi Lucifer,” she replies cheerily.

He smiles, eyes twinkling.   _Naughty, Detective._  “Good evening, darling.  Care to tell me where we’re going this evening?” he smirks at the hand holding the candy.  “Did I plant a suggestion for you earlier?”

She waves it at him, “Not really.  ‘Tis the season and all.  And I do love candy canes.”  She gives it a kittenish lick.

Lucifer chuckles as he nods, “Riiiight.  Well, far be it for me to stand in the way of your pleasure, Detective.  Carry on.”

Chloe smirks just before sliding into her mouth and directing the car into traffic.

Lucifer wonders if he should have a chat with his tailor over the snug fit of his trousers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The duo sit within sight of the ferris wheel, watching people walk by without any nefarious activities in evidence.  They’ve been there almost an hour.

The Detective certainly took her time with the candy cane and The Lord of Hell was ‘this close’ to launching his overly-aroused self out of the police car and securing his own transportation home.   _Bloody Hell, if she hums on that thing one more blasted time_ , he silently fumes.

A tell-tale crunch from her side of the car finally releases him from his torment, or so he thinks as he looks over to see her licking the remnants of the candy cane off her lips.  Happily swiping the stickiness off with her tongue.

“Detective,” he groans, then frowns at the strangled tone of his voice.  He clears it then tries again, “Why are we here?” His gaze sweeps the pier in front of them then returns to her.  “Is there some maleficent reprobate we are here to apprehend, or,” he gestures toward her, “are you simply punishing me for enjoying my own candy cane earlier?”

Chloe gives him a long look that he is unable to decipher.  He doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath until her expression softens.  “Come on,” she says quietly as she reaches for her door.  His eyebrows come down in confusion as he moves to comply.

She steps to the front of the car and slides back to sit on the hood.  Her feet rest on the bumper and the ocean breeze frees tendrils of blonde hair from her ponytail.

Lucifer stands next to her and looks down, “What is it?”

The detective looks up at the night sky.  Another year has come and gone.  A lot of change in this last one.  She turns her head to look at Lucifer.  Damn, he’s beautiful here in the dark.  Under the stars.  He cocks his head as a repeat to his question.

Her only answer is a sigh then she looks down at the sand for a long moment.  “Do you have any thoughts on the coming year, Lucifer?” she asks.  

He frowns, “You mean like a resolution or somesuch, as you humans do?”  He shakes his head, “No.”  His gaze drifts to the black horizon, “Time is quite meaningless for me.”  A quick, nervous glance in her direction, “Or...it was.”

Chloe bites her lip and her focus joins his, out on the horizon.  “This has been our first full year of working together,” she says quietly.  “A lot has happened.”

Lucifer nervously slides his hands in his pockets, unsure of where this conversation is going.  There’s a great deal of “a lot that happened” that was not good.  Things he looks forward to forgetting in future millennia.

She glances at him and his heart drops into his stomach to see her blue eyes are glistening.  “I’m no closer to really knowing who you are,” she reports.

He looks down and shuffles his feet, “I’ve told you...Detective.  Many, many times.”

Chloe shakes her head and huffs, “You also told me you would prove it to me and yet, here I am....without you having presented evidence-”

Lucifer grits his teeth, his fists curling in frustration within his pockets, “I have never lied to you!”

She turns and glares up at him, “You obfuscate enough! Why else would I think we were actually going to talk after I was in the hospital?”

He draws himself to his full height, shoulders tense, “I never _said_ we would talk.”

Chloe pokes him in the chest with her index finger. “But you knew what I would think! And then you disappeared, letting me believe something had happened to you. And then you—”

Lucifer looks down, his mouth drawn down in a line of frustration, “What exactly did I _do_ to you, Detective?  I made no promises.  I told you before...on the beach...”

She shakes her head, tears streaking down her cheek, “You hurt me, _so much_ , Lucifer.”  Her voice shakes and she pauses to catch her breath. “You could have just told me you didn’t want me.”  Her voice comes out small and her hands find each other in the dark, fingers twining as she looks away.

Lucifer exhales one word.  “No.”

Chloe growls up at him, “Why not?  It would have been a Hell of a lot easier than....than this.”

He looks down at his shoes, contemplating the sand for a long moment. “Because that would have been a lie. It _is_ a lie.”

She stares at him, unable to reply as he takes another deep breath and soldiers on.  “I didn’t leave because I _wanted_ to.  I left because I thought I _had_ to.”

“What?  Why?” she stammers.

He risks a glance at her before his dark eyes skate away again, “To protect you from my family.  My world.  Me.”  His voice grows so soft she can scarcely hear it over the roar of the surf and the noise from the pier.  “I told you you deserve better, Chloe. That wasn’t a lie either.”

Tears are falling in earnest now and she doesn’t even care to wipe them.  “I don’t understand.”

He nods and looks at her, sorrow consuming his expression, “I fear you never will. And maybe that is for the best.”  Lucifer turns away and watches the waves crash as Chloe stares at him.

“No,” she growls as she slides off the hood of the car.

Lucifer looks down, his brow furrowing as her feet hit the sand, “What?”

Chloe shoves him.  Hard.  “I said NO, dammit.”  Her voice is louder this time, coinciding with fireworks being shot off the pier.

Lucifer steps back in the sand, off balance and uncertain about how to manage his irate Detective.

Chloe’s face is red and she shoves him again, “YOU don’t get to say what’s best for me.”

His hands go up in self-defense but he doesn’t push back, “Detective...please...” he stammers.

“No,” she growls again as she steps forward.  Her hands move to push again and while he’s distracted with trying to deflect, her foot hooks around his ankle and pulls him off-balance.  He lands on his ass in the sand and stares up at her, blinking in confusion.  The last time he was in this position, his brother was punching him bloody.  Chloe looks ready to do the same.

Lucifer raises his hands defensively as Chloe straddles him and drops down to sit on his abdomen.  She grabs his wrists and holds them near his head in the sand, “Make me believe,” she demands.  Her voice is hoarse and her tears drip onto his face.  “Either prove to me somehow that what you say is true or God damn me for walking away from you right now.”

“Chloe,” he whispers desperately.  “Don’t....”  Tears begin to trickle from his own eyes as he stares up at her.  There’s no fight in him for this.   _What do I do?_

He stares up at her at watches the energy leave her.  The righteous anger in her eyes dims as her hold on him relaxes.  Her shoulders lower as does her chin.

Defeat.

“That’s what I thought,” she says quietly as she moves to get up.

Lucifer exhales softly.

As she moves to rise, he changes the position of his hands and holds her wrists so she can’t leave.  The anger in her eyes flares again and she snarls in a flash of teeth.

He closes his eyes as sand flies out from under him.  He releases her when he feels her breath escape in a violent exhalation.

Brown eyes blink open as he looks up at the woman still sitting on him.  Chloe is holding herself up with her hands resting on Lucifer’s shoulders and she’s blinking sand out of her eyes rapidly, but there’s no question there’s something behind him she’s trying to see more clearly.

He doesn’t move.  He scarcely breathes.

Chloe stares for a long, silent moment before she shakes her head.  Then she stares and blinks again.  “Um...”  She looks around and sees nobody else in the vicinity has noticed anything unusual.  She shakes her head again.  

“Detective?” he asks quietly.  “Are you alright?”

She sits back and as much as Lucifer would enjoy her in this position some other time, he realizes now is not the time for innuendo.  Instead, he slides his hands from her wrists to interlace their fingers.

The contact seems to draw her out, “Lucifer?”  Her voice shakes just a little.

“Yes, Chloe?” he answers.

She nods in the direction behind him.  “You.....wings?”

He smiles sadly, “Unfortunately, yes.”

The detective is confused, “Unfortunate?”  She reaches for one, “They’re beautiful.”

Lucifer frowns and wills them away, ignoring her small sound of disappointment, “They’re a nuisance.  And a lie I will not abide,” he growls.

Chloe blinks as she takes her turn with not understanding, “A...lie?”

He looks up at her, “You saw an angel, didn’t you?”  He knows the answer when he sees it on her face and he sits up.  His arms wrap around her and he his knees come up to hold her in place, “I am _not_ an angel, Chloe.  I am The Devil.  Cast out from my Father’s kingdom and vilified by humanity for all time.  I am....a monster.  And you deserve better.”  

His breath comes fast as he delivers his decree to the face of the mortal who holds his heart.  As he begs her to walk away.  To leave him as alone as he’s been since well before the human invention of time.

Chloe’s hands reach for his face and she forces him to look at her.  “No,” she says quietly.  Her thumb caresses his cheekbone while her blue eyes search his.

He blinks, “Beg your pardon?” he asks.

The detective chuckles quietly, “You’re not a monster,” she explains.  Her hand slides up his jaw into his hair and he is unable to resist pressing into her hand.  “And _you_ don’t get to say what I deserve.”  Chloe leans forward to place a gentle kiss on his forehead.  His brow.  Another on his temple.  His cheek.

Lucifer’s hands relocate to the back of Chloe’s hips as he pulls her forward.  She gasps in surprise as he draws her under him and bears her into the sand so that he looms above her.

He stops and looks down, his breath coming fast.  Dark eyes are wide and uncertain as they search her face for any sign of alarm and all he sees is acceptance in a sea of blue.  Her hands at his neck draw him forward and she smiles when she feels his breath hitch.  “Detective,” he whispers.

She smiles against his lips, “You talk too much.”

Lucifer lowers his lips to hers as fireworks shoot off the pier in earnest.  After a long moment, he pulls away and they smile softly at each other.  “Happy New Year, darling,” he says before leaning in again.


End file.
